


Dragon

by pickleplum



Series: The Flyer [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Kaiju!Hermann, folk religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new small god appears in Hong Kong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon

‘Gods spawn in some cultures’ an anthropology professor told him years before, so maybe he should have expected the familiar form slinking around an offering bowl at a streetcorner shrine during his ritual walk through the Bone Slums. Newt stares in wonder at the gray and gold creature with its outsized wings and whiplike tail. “Who is that?” he asks, pointing, of the next person to place a gift--a hard lemon candy--in the dish. 

“The victory dragon.” At Newt’s bug-eyed look, the man continues, kindly, as though instructing a backward child, explaining how the dragon appeared in Hong Kong’s skies soon after the kaiju’s defeat. How some think he is the reincarnation of the Wei Tang brothers, back to watch over their city, while others believe he is the resolve of the city to fight or its joy in its latest victory made flesh. However he came to be, the dragon brings safety to those lucky enough to see him.

Newt smiles at the thought of his friend as a god. “Good choice on the gift,” he says, turning to go, “he loves those.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up out of a sound sleep with this idea. The lemon candies came out of nowhere.


End file.
